Panty
The Manual of Style details the methods that all users should use when editing. Not doing so may result in your edit being undone or rewritten. General Editing Point of View Articles should be written as if you are there watching the events take place as they happen, and should indicate some familiarity with the characters. This is called "writing in-universe". For the most part, descriptions are written in present tense, though past tense may be used when referencing something that took place in the past. :Example: :*Some policemen arrive at the scene and try shooting the ghost, but it isn't unaffected by their earthly bullets. Galleries and Photos *When uploading or adding photos to pages, please make sure the file is not already stored in the wiki, or posted somewhere else in the same article. *When taking screenshots, we highly suggest you do not crop or edit the image. Capture the whole area of the video. *'Widescreen' is preferred over any other photo sizes. It keeps galleries cleaner. References Generally, non-obvious information should be cited. This includes things that took place in the show as well as things revealed about the series by official sources such as Gainax and FUNimation. Instead of , please use the Reflist template when compiling a list of references. Citing In-universe When citing things that happen in the show, you should generally use the episodes name as well as the time it took place. :Example: :*If the Angels Wore Swimsuits, 4:31 Citing Other Sources These cites should be from official source such as Gainax or FUNimation. Rumors and unconfirmed information will be removed. To cite things from sources outside of the Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, you want to use the cite web template in conjunction with standard ref tags. :Example: :* Grammatical Standards When writing articles it is important to follow the standard rules of English. They are listed below. *Do not use netspeak or any similar slang and avoid abbreviations in articles. We are compiling a professional resource for Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt fans. *If you're not sure how to use a word, use a different word that is similar in meaning. *When writing, try to vary the words you use and the length of your sentences. *Use correct punctuation. This includes but is not limited to commas, periods, quotation marks, apostrophes, colons, hyphens, and semicolons. *Know the difference between homophones. For example, know the difference between there, their, and they're. Capitalization *Capitalize the first word of every sentence. *Capitalize proper nouns. *Capitalize the first, last, and important words in a title. :Example: :*Ghost: The Phantom of Daten City Links Only the first appearance of a term with an existing page should be hyperlinked per article. Existing pages on this this wiki should be linked to internally. Internal Linking To internally link, you must put brackets (link page here) around the text. If an article does not exist by that name, the link will show up as dark red, like this. To link to an article on Wikipedia, use text to display. Linking to Other Wikis In order to link to other Wikia wikis, use page here. External Linking In order to link to an external site, you should use name/descriptor here. :Examples: :*Our article on Panty :*Wikipedia's article on panties :*[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=11605 Anime News Network's article on Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt] :*South Park Archives' article on Eric Cartman Category:Community Category:Policy